


Day 06: Size Difference

by milkfruit



Series: Kinktober 2016 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfruit/pseuds/milkfruit
Summary: Benny and Keaton go treasure hunting.





	

It wasn’t the first time Benny had joined Keaton on his adventures to find treasure in the early morning hours, but it  _ was  _ the first time he’d done so with Keaton as his lover. It felt different, yet somehow all the same, with Keaton sniffing at the air and the forest floor while in his beast form, tail wagging all the while, and Benny admiring the way Keaton’s ears would perk up adorably whenever he thought he found something. While Keaton’s tastes in treasures were… disconcerting, he was always happy to accompany his boyfriend on these quests and see him take pride in the new additions to his collection.

Today was just like all the rest, sunrays filtering through the trees and Keaton snuffling around with Benny following not far behind. The sounds of critters and the shuffling of foliage served as the soundtrack to their adventure, Benny enjoying the ambient sounds of the wilderness around them -- he suspected it was much more at-home to Keaton, who was so used to living in these kinds of environments. Keaton veers off the path for a second, picking up a scent, and Benny follows after him. Keaton was awfully prone to getting lost, despite his heightened instincts, so Benny calls out a tentative warning to not go too far.

Keaton stops in his tracks, right at the base of a tree, where he hums his approval. “I found something good,” Keaton calls back, nose pressed to his treasure and his rear swaying back and forth as he took in the scent of the object. Benny soundlessly looks on, and Keaton changes back into his regular form, tail wagging profusely. 

“Look, look,” Keaton motions to a honeycomb left abandoned and rotten on the ground, with what appeared to be maggots or worms infesting it. “Isn’t it great? What a find!”

Benny found the sight of it to be repulsive, but looking at the way Keaton’s eyes sparkled with interest at the sight made him appreciate it a little bit more (but still not much). He looks at Keaton admiringly, not taking his eyes off of him when he says, “Yeah… It’s really beautiful.”

Keaton makes a sound of excitement. “Right?! We should take it back with us!”

“Um,” Benny starts, awkwardly. “I don’t think the others would appreciate it if we brought back something like this.”

“Whaaat? But something like this should be treasured, don’t you think?”

“Sure, but… Well, I don’t think the others would agree.”

“Aww,” Keaton pouts, staring longingly at the rotting honeycomb. He rises, and Benny follows suit. “If you say so.”

With that, they return to the trail, Keaton turning back into his beast form, stretching out lazily and nudging Benny affectionately every so often. Benny scratches behind one of Keaton’s ears, making Keaton whine happily, licking Benny’s face as a sign of thanks. Keaton topples over Benny, leaving him propped up against a tree as he nuzzles and sniffs at Benny lovingly. Paws trap Benny in place, and if this were any other animal, this would be kind of scary, but with Keaton, he knew he was safe. 

Keaton transforms again, his human body smaller and more compact against him. He kisses the edge of Benny’s mouth gently, arms coming up to wrap around his neck as he settled in his lap. Keaton’s form fit perfectly against him, their heartbeats becoming one as the two relax for a moment in silence.

Keaton’s tail begins to swish thoughtfully, taking one of Benny’s big hands in his, gloved fingers intertwining. “Hmm~ How come I’m bigger than you in beast form but not in this form?” He questions, a little pout on his face. “‘S not fair.”

_ All  _ wolfskin they’ve encountered have been rather small and lean, now that he mentions it. When they saw Keaton’s tribe briefly, not many were much bigger than him -- he’s probably not used to being with someone of Benny’s stature. “You do not dislike my size, do you?”

“Huh?” Keaton looks up at him, a cheek pressed against his armor’s metal plating. “No, that’s not it. It actually kinda makes me feel safer,” he says fondly. “You remind me of a bear or a lion.” Benny smiles at that, choosing to take it as a compliment. He knew Keaton wasn’t  _ intimidated  _ by his size, but clearly Keaton felt somehow inferior when compared to Benny’s height.

“You are fine as you are,” he reassures him quietly. A hand comes up to rest on Keaton’s lower back, catching his attention and making him blush a little bit. “I am the one who feels protected by you.”

Keaton’s flush grows wider, warmth spreading across his face. “Wh-what the hell,” Keaton’s voice breaks, bashfully looking down. His tail wags furiously, however, and the way his hand tightens against Benny’s shows that he’s pleased with the praise. “Don’t say that, it’s embarrassing,” 

“It is true,” he insists, and his free hand cups Keaton’s face, Keaton’s gaze flicking back up to meet his. They’re both blushing equally as hard now, and Keaton is inching upwards to meet him, closer and closer until their lips press together in a kiss.

It starts out chaste, Keaton having to balance on his knees to stay on Benny’s level, both hands around his neck. Benny’s hands go around his waist, encircling him almost fully. Keaton presses against him a little harder, a little hungrier, until the kiss deepens dramatically. Soon enough, their breaths are heavy and their tongues dancing against each others, coaxing moans from Keaton’s throat.

They break apart, both of them dizzy from the kiss, and there is no sight more beautiful than Keaton’s flushed face, his ears drooping and his eyes half-lidded with want. “Hey,” Keaton all but breathes against him, “Take the armor off.”

_ Gods,  _ if Keaton asked anything in the same tone as that, he’d surely be spoiled rotten.

“...Are you sure?” Benny asks, although they both knew they had time before they had to return to camp. 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” There’s a pause as Keaton sits back while Benny removes his armor piece by piece, Keaton stripping off his vest and using his teeth to remove his gloves, tossing them aside.

Once Benny was free from his armor, Keaton becomes welded to him once more, finally bringing them chest-to-chest. Keaton’s pink paw-like fingerpads were cool against the skin of his neck, and Keaton gives a weak moan as he kisses him.

Benny plucks at the buttons of Keaton’s shirt, undoing them with slow movements, Keaton impatiently puffing his chest out for better access, nipping Benny’s bottom lip. He pushes the button-up off of Keaton’s shoulders, kisses the side of his jaw sweetly. 

“Mmh,” Keaton’s fingernails prickle against his neck, and he starts to tug against Benny’s pants. Keaton laughs, a hand tracing the faint shape of a hard-on pressing against his boyfriend’s clothing. “You’re hard,” he states simply, and Benny ducks his head.

“I-... Sorry, you’re just… I mean…” he stammers, but Keaton seems to understand. He silences him with a gentle peck.

“It’s okay, it’s a good thing.” he murmurs against his lips, and Benny is so taken aback by how  _ good  _ he looks that he forgets to breathe. Keaton starts pulling the hem down further, and he asks, “Can I?” and his voice is no more than a whisper.

Benny swallows thickly, and he can’t muster anything but a nervous, “Yeah,” before Keaton is going down on him, releasing him from his confines and studying his shaft for a few moments.

Keaton appears to be aghast at just how  _ big _ Benny is, his cock thick and weighty in his hand. Keaton looks up at him and licks his lips before swallowing down the head, giving it a long, open-mouthed kiss. His hand strokes him as he does so, slow and gentle. Benny grunts, his half-hardness being tested by just how erotic the sight of Keaton’s lips around him was. Benny’s hands ball into fists at his sides, Keaton’s mouth taking more and more in, slick wet sounds emitting from his lips against his flesh. 

Keaton’s sharp teeth brush against his skin, unintentionally making a slight rigid sensation along with the silkiness of his tongue. Keaton licks from base to tip a couple times, fondling his sac between his fingers with his free hand as he did so.

Benny groans low in his throat, a low rumbling sound. Spurred on, Keaton sucks harder and deeper, the feeling of Benny’s cock buried in his throat making tears brim on the edge of his eyes from the effort. He gags every so often, and Benny cards his fingers through Keaton’s two-toned hair to let him know he didn’t have to take it all. 

Keaton changes up his angle, Benny’s dick sliding up against the inside of Keaton’s cheek as the wolfskin used his free hand to remove his own pants, reaching behind himself to stroke at his entrance. The display makes Benny’s breath hitch, and his fingers unconsciously tighten in Keaton’s hair.

Keaton pulls off him briefly, still stroking him absently as he spoke, the hand behind him busy with teasing his hole. “Did you bring anything to prepare me with?”

_ Oh. _

_ Well. _

Benny sighs, almost figuring that the mood would be ruined. “N-no, I wasn’t really anticipating this, so…”

Keaton looks up at him with wide red eyes until he chuckles warmly, getting back on his knees and shucking his pants completely off. “Mm, well, it’s no problem,” he says, sitting back in his lap so that Benny’s length nestled between the cheeks of his ass, teasingly rubbing up against his entrance. “I’ll get you off some other way.”

Suddenly, Benny gets an idea, and switches their positions so that Keaton was the one pressed against the tree, Keaton going along with the spontaneous action and clinging to him tightly. Benny gives a few experimental thrusts against the curve of Keaton’s ass, and Keaton moans lowly, head lolling back.

“Can I try something?” Benny asks, and Keaton kisses the tip of his nose, nodding in affirmation when he pulls back.

“Go ahead,”

Benny shifts, holding up Keaton’s legs as he moved to rest his dick flush against Keaton’s. That in itself had Keaton biting his lip, but the wolfskin wasn’t prepared when Benny closed Keaton’s legs, Benny’s erection still squeezed between them.

“ _ Ah--” _ Benny thrusts a couple times, gauging Keaton’s gorgeous reactions as he did so. Keaton seemed into it, the slickness of spit and precome rubbing against his own dick feeling absolutely amazing. Benny thrusts between Keaton’s closed thighs, Keaton clenching them shut, trying to move his hips in rhythm with his movements. 

Keaton moans and keens with abandon, relishing in each and every push against his dick, his own hard-on starting to leak with precome, the fluid beading at the tip. Benny looked so  _ big,  _ every part of him overpowering Keaton’s smaller frame. His big hands spanned more than half his thighs, his larger body enveloping Keaton and eclipsing him completely, and his giant length twice Keaton’s size, the heaviness and length of it so absolutely  _ perfect  _ it made Keaton almost frustrated that it wasn’t inside of him right now.

It was all too much, and Keaton shuddered with a pre-orgasm chill as he grabbed at Benny desperately. His pace grew vigorous, groaning his own satisfaction as Keaton’s pleasure increased to fever-pitch levels, his voice echoing throughout the environment. 

Keaton’s whole body quakes when he comes, splattering his seed all over his chest and stomach, letting out a drawn-out moan as he reached his climax. A shudder rakes through his body, and he becomes limp, limbs numb and eyelids heavy.

Benny gives a few more sober thrusts of his own until his own come mixes with Keaton’s on his stomach, a generous helping coating Keaton’s midsection. Benny releases Keaton’s thighs, and Keaton’s limp legs splay open, giving them both a good view of the mess made on Keaton’s body. Even now, his tail wags dully, his chest heaving and a sated little smile on his face. 

Benny can’t help but lean over him for a kiss, Keaton returning it happily.

“That was good,” Keaton mumbles. “We should do that more often.”

Benny smiles, kissing his forehead one last time. “Let’s get you cleaned up first.” 

Keaton washes himself off in a nearby lake, shaking off the beads of water on his fur when he comes out. They make their way back to camp emptyhanded, but Keaton cheers him up easily.

“My greatest treasure is you, of course! I love you!”


End file.
